


Gone

by serpent_dancer05



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpent_dancer05/pseuds/serpent_dancer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are in an established relationship. What I think the episode would have ended like if that were true. Tag for S4e1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

.

Gone

.

"Last one." Gwaine said, tossing their last piece of firewood in the air before tossing it into the fire. "Maybe we should draw lots? See who has to get some more." The knights looked at each other before Arthur stepped forward.

"I'll go." He volunteered. Merlin glanced sharply at him but Arthur avoided his gaze.

"You'll need help." Lancelot said, standing quickly.

"I'll go with him." Merlin blurted out as he stepped forward. All the knights turned to him in surprise and missed the glare Arthur tossed at Merlin.

"You sure you're the right person?" Arthur asked sarcastically. Merlin shared a glance with Lancelot who sheathed his sword as he stepped closer.

"Yeah. Since when have you known how to collect firewood?" Merlin teased. The knights laughed as the tension eased slightly. Arthur hesitated before nodded slightly and took one of the last two torches they had. Merlin quickly followed him, catching Lancelot's concerned gaze and giving him a smile that he hoped was reassuring.

The two headed off and Merlin bent down collecting wood as Arthur stood guard with the torch, warily staring out into the dark for any sign of danger.

"You shouldn't have volunteered to come, Merlin." Arthur hissed even as he stood protectively over the other man.

"Neither should you have." Merlin hissed back. "Did you think I was just going let you go off without me?"

"Yes! You would have been safe with the others!" Arthur snapped glaring at Merlin as anger and fear coursed through his body.

"Arthur, I wouldn't have been able to stand it. Not knowing if you were going to come back or if the Doracha had somehow gotten you." Merlin shuddered at the thought and Arthur sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I know. Let's get this firewood and get back. I don't like you being out here in the open." Arthur said. Merlin smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before getting back to his task.

Merlin had gathered a few pieces of wood already and was leaning down to grab more when a high, piercing shriek echoed through the cold. Merlin's head snapped up and he gasped when he saw the vaporized form of a Doracha heading straight for him.

"Merlin, watch out!" Arthur shouted as he lurched forward and pushed Merlin out of the way, dropping the torch to the ground. Merlin fell as Arthur tackled him, grunting slightly when Arthur's bulky form landed on top of him. "Let's go!" Arthur shouted as he hauled Merlin back to his feet.

They ran into the old, abandoned castle and closed the door behind them as the screams of the Doracha surrounded them like eerie music.

.

.

.

Lancelot paced agitatedly by the fire as he had been doing since Merlin had volunteered to go off with Arthur knowing his magic wouldn't work.

"They should have been back by now." He finally said.

"Someone needs to go look for them." Elyan said as he paced in front of Lancelot.

"Well we've only got one torch between us. Who's coming?" The knights looked around and Lancelot, impatient to start searching for his friend, grabbed the torch and headed off in the direction they had left in. Percival, Elyan, Gwaine and Leon quickly took off after him, eager to help search for their Prince and friend and unwilling to stay in the darkness alone.

.

.

.

Arthur and Merlin sat huddled in a dark corner, keeping silent as they listened for any signs of a Doracha approaching. Arthur peered around the corner before turning to face Merlin. Merlin gazed back at him, a slight smirk on his lips as he watched Arthur shake.

"It's cold." Arthur said defensively.

"Right." Merlin agreed quickly, his smirk turning into a grin. Arthur's stare turned bland.

"You're not feeling it?" He asked in disbelief.

"No." Merlin said with a shake of his head even as he moved closer until he was pressed up against Arthur's side. Arthur wrapped an arm tightly around his waist and sighed.

"You know, Merlin, you're braver than I give you credit for." Arthur said as a shriek echoed down the hallway.

"Really? Is that a compliment?" Merlin joked quietly as they both turned to look around the corner.

"Of course not, don't be stupid." Arthur said as they turned back around. They looked at each other and gave strained chuckles, grasping each other's hands and twining their fingers together in a small form of comfort.

.

.

.

Lancelot led the group of knights with the torch as they made their way into the castle and searched the dark corridors for their friends, the other four knights in a circle at his back. A shriek had them jumping and turning around quickly, Lancelot waving the torch in the air in front of them to warn away any Doracha around before continuing on their way.

.

.

.

Another scream had Merlin and Arthur looking worriedly around the corner of their wall and down the dark corridor.

"With all the things I've faced… I never worried about dying." Arthur said quietly as he looked at Merlin.

"I doubt that you should now." Merlin said harshly.

"Sometimes you puzzle me." Arthur admitted with a small smile.

"You never found me out?" Merlin replied with a smile of his own.

"No." Arthur said after a moment.

"I always thought, if things had been different, we would have been friends much sooner." Merlin said softly. Arthur stared at Merlin before lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Yeah." He said, almost wistfully. "I would have been able to do this sooner." Arthur pulled Merlin to him, sliding his tongue over Merlin's bottom lip. Merlin gasped and Arthur slipped his tongue through the opening, the taste of Merlin filling his mouth. Merlin moaned and raised a hand to grip his hair tightly as he pressed closer. They broke apart gasping for air and Merlin smirked.

"That's if you hadn't been such a… arrogant, obnoxious Dollop-head." Merlin joked. Arthur laughed softly and Merlin smiled. "We will defeat the Doracha." He said looking at Arthur seriously. "We will, Arthur. Together." Arthur leaned over and caught Merlin's lips in another desperate kiss that was all warmth and passion. Merlin's lips fit perfectly with his and he couldn't help the soft moan that escaped him.

"I appreciate that." Arthur said after he pulled away from Merlin. "You know, you're a brave man Merlin, between battles." Merlin chuckled softly as Arthur smirked at him. Both of them now shivering from the freezing temperature.

"You don't know how many times I've saved your life!" Merlin said as he pressed closer to Arthur, trying to get closer to the warmth he gave off. Arthur snorted at him.

"If I ever become king, I'll have you made Court Jester." Arthur huffed as they laughed again.

.

.

.

Lancelot crept silently through the halls with the other knights waving the torch around whenever a scream shattered the silence. The torch passed through two Doracha as the knights quickened their pace, desperate to get to their friends.

.

.

.

"They say the darkest hour in just before the dawn." Arthur said encouragingly as another scream sounded, much closer to their hiding place than any of the others.

"It's pretty dark right now." Merlin murmured into Arthur's neck as his breath quickened in fear.

"Then it shouldn't be long now." Arthur panted, adrenaline rushing through his body as he readied himself to fight of the spirits.

A Doracha came through a wooden door at the end of the corridor just as they were checking around the corner and headed straight for them. Arthur began to stand to put himself between Merlin and the dark spirit when he felt a surprisingly strong hand grab hold of his arm and yank him back. He fell to the ground as Merlin rushed forward and jumped at the Doracha. Arthur twisted around, desperately reaching for Merlin.

"No! Merlin, NO!" Arthur screamed as his fingers brushed the back of Merlin's jacket. The Doracha passed through Merlin sending him crashing backwards into the wall. The wooden door the spirit had passed through banged open and Arthur jumped, whirling around to see Lancelot come running in, waving the torch and disintegrating the dark spirit. Arthur stood shakily as Lancelot passed the torch to Percival.

"What happened?" He asked as Arthur turned away from them. He stumbled over to Merlin and fell to his knees at his back.

"Merlin? Merlin, get up." Arthur commanded even as tears welled up in his eyes. Percival rushed over with the torch as Lancelot knelt beside him and Gwaine, Elyan and Leon hurried over.

"What is it? What's wrong with Merlin?" Gwaine asked as he tried to shove Percival to the side so he could see his friend.

Lancelot slowly reached out and grabbed Merlin's shoulder. He looked up at Arthur who had his eyes closed tightly, shaking his head as he prayed under his breath.

"Please. Please, let him be okay. I can't lose him. God, I can't lose him. Don't let him be…" Arthur couldn't say the word as he prayed with every fiber of his being that Merlin was alive. He opened his eyes slowly when he heard Lancelot turn Merlin over and a broken sob slipped pass his lips as he looked at Merlin.

"NO!" Arthur screamed as he pulled Merlin from Lancelot's grasp and pressed him tightly against his chest. "No nononono!" Arthur moaned, body shaking with sobs.

He didn't see Lancelot turn away from the heartbreaking sight, tears falling from his own eyes.

He didn't see Gwaine fall to his knees in shock, shaking his head as he stared in horror at his first friend lying dead in front of him.

Arthur didn't feel Percival trying to get him to let go of Merlin so that they could carry him out of the castle.

He didn't hear Leon and Elyan trying to tell him that they needed to get back to the horses so that they could take Merlin back home.

Merlin was gone.

Merlin was gone.


End file.
